


Mr Pamuk's Revelation

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Pamuk did not suffer from a heart attack and after failing to seduce Lady Mary, the Turkish Diplomat ponders an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Pamuk's Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another brief one-shot.
> 
> I am still continuing my other story, 'Needs Must' so if anyone sees this and is wondering why I'm not writing the next chapter for that, I promise you that I'm still working on it.
> 
> I'm writing a few little short stories for fun whilst I'm stuck in my home with a broken leg - not fun.  
> It can get a little boring when you're writing about the same characters over and over so a few little distractions can be nice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this silly little story.  
> I have tagged rape/non-con just because we all knew that Pamuk forced himself onto Mary. I've just added it to be on the safe side. This story is very tame, don't worry.

Storming out of Lady Mary’s bedroom, Kemal Pamuk barged down the upstairs corridors until he reached his guest room at the other side of the house. If the hour had not been so late, or early as it was now technically morning, he would have visited Evelyn and complained about his poor luck. Napier was a good friend of his and the man was familiar with how enticing women could be. He had never truly believed in the idea of a pale, pretty ‘English Rose’ until he had laid eyes on the Crawley sister’s. Even poor Lady Edith had a charm about her.

Lady Mary was exquisitely beautiful and he was furious that she was so prudish in the bedroom after flirting with him all night. He had gotten nowhere with the young woman and he felt incredibly disheartened. Was he not a tall, tanned Adonis of a man? Women had fawned over him for years and they still did, why normally ladies begged him to spend a night with them.

“I even had the footman after me,” Kemal spat as he childishly threw himself onto his bed.

Oh yes, the footman. Kemal had almost forgotten about him.

Now that he thought about it, the young man was not unattractive. He was tall, thin and very pale, paler even than Lady Mary. His cheekbones had been very prominent and he had a full red mouth that, in all honesty, was actually quite pretty. The man himself was quite pretty. In fact, he was _very_ pretty. The way his form fitting tails had clung to his slender waist had almost given the allusion of a curvaceous waist and it had been an appealing sight. He should have had the footman kneel before him at the foot of the bed where he could have proven his true skillset. Kemal had been told about _those sorts of men_ before and his father had even warned him of them but he had always described homosexuals as older, grotesque leeches, not young, pretty footman with smooth, soft skin.

“I should have had the bloody footman.” He groaned into his pillow, thumping the mattress with his fist.

Something about the young footman had struck Kemal as being very stubborn and very proud. He was also quite a brave thing since he was able to address him so brazenly on topics that should not concern a servant. He was also willing to make the first move as well which was impressive. He highly doubted that the raven haired man would take well to being second best. In fact, he might not even pleasure Kemal at all. After his disastrous attempt to seduce a fine lady, he was not prepared to fail seducing a _servant_. A _deprived_ servant at that!

Kemal rolled onto his back in frustration and sighed loudly as he fixed his murderous gaze onto the ceiling above him.

“Perhaps my looks alone are not enough after all?” He wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> If only he had realised this before he died, the silly sod.
> 
> Quick explanation for his thoughts on Thomas:  
> Pamuk knew EXACTLY what he doing when he played along with Thomas's innocent flirtations and he purposely trapped him with his bow tie trick. I personally imagine Pamuk as being a spoilt, childish fool underneath his cool swagger. He's very conveniently forgotten that he was the one who led Thomas into a trap in this one-shot.  
> He's only thinking of Thomas knew because he's a disappointed horndog and he just wants to use someone for sex.
> 
> I was not a fan of this character at all. Although I don't like to think that it's ever good when someone dies, I didn't particularly care when this character kicked the bucket.


End file.
